


Something New

by Moons_of_Avalon



Series: Gravebone Ficlets [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon
Summary: Credence and Percival try rimming for the first time and it's a good time all around~That's it. That's the fic. Here there be porns…enjoy!





	

“Are you sure it’s ok?”

Percival glances up from his task of dutifully covering Credence’s belly with kisses when he hears the boy’s soft voice. He sighs, resting his chin just below Credence’s ribcage.

“Of course it’s ok,” he says. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.”

Credence nods, the same way he’s done every time they’ve gone through this routine of asking and answering. It’s the same routine they go through anytime their lovemaking consists of anything that isn’t missionary position penetration. The first time Percival has wrapped his lips around Credence’s cock, he’d had to reassure him a dozen times that it was alright, that it was normal, that he wanted to do it. The same had been true the first time Credence had returned the favor of oral sex, constantly asking if he was doing it right. And yet again, the same routine for Credence’s first time riding him…the first time Credence had asked to be taken from behind…

Percival supposes he has Credence’s conservative upbringing to thank for the fact that his lover has a very narrow definition of what sex can and should be, but he certainly hasn’t minded being the one to expand the young man’s horizons, no matter how many reassurances it takes.

“Are you sure you want me to?” he asks in return. Credence flushes pink, but nods all the same.

“Yeah,” he says, and Percival has to hold back a moan when he nibbles his pretty lips nervously. “I-I like it when we do different stuff, you know?”

“I know,” Percival replies. He brushes a kiss against the center of Credence’s chest, then pushes himself up to claim those pink lips with another. Credence moans softly, his hands coming up to take hold of Percival’s face as he presses up into Percival’s arms. It almost feels cruel to break away from the kiss, but Percival has to if he’s going to look into those beautiful dark eyes. “I like it too,” he adds.

Credence giggles, pink turning to red in his dewy cheeks. Percival graces the rosy skin with soft kisses, stopping to linger over Credence’s lips before whispering, “Lay on your front, my darling.”

He leans back, and Credence is quick to obey, rolling onto his front and gripping onto the pillow where his head had been resting. He peeks over his shoulder, and Percival grins when he sees a little smile on the boy’s face. He moves over Credence once more, and a kiss to a pale shoulder becomes the first in a languid trail down Credence’s body.

He has to pause at the perfect dimples at the base of Credence’s back, humming softly as he nuzzles between them. Credence moans softly, shifting under Percival’s lips. When Percival glances up, he finds Credence’s eyes shut, his lips parted for little breaths, completely relaxed.

Percival can’t resist nipping at the plump skin of Credence’s ass, just too hear the boy squeak, and smirk when he looks back to pout at Percival. But he’s quickly soothed with another kiss, as doesn’t resist when Percival pushes one of his legs up, spreading him open.

Credence gasps when Percival’s tongue brushes against his entrance, his whole body shuddering. Percival smirks, tracing Credence’s hole with the tip of his tongue until he hears his lover break into a pretty moan.

“I take it you’re a fan?” he purrs.

“Uh-huh…” is Credence’s breathless reply. Percival chuckles as eagerly returns to his work, laving his tongue back and forth across Credence’s hole. Back and forth, back and forth, meticulously slow until Credence is panting, his moans breaking into pitiful whines.

“Please…” he whimpers. Percival just nips him and Credence squeaks again, keening softly and pressing his hips up for more. Percival takes the opportunity to let his tongue wander down to Credence’s cock, skating down the length. Credence’s moan is muffled, having pressed his face into his pillow, when Percival sucks the tip of his cock before kissing back up to his hole.

“Don’t hide that face,” he scolds, stroking Credence’s cock now. Credence whines, but obediently lifts his head up. Percival groans at the sight of the boy’s blushing red face, and the shimmer of saliva on his lips.

“Please…” he whimpers again, more insistently this time. Percival smiles, holding eye contact with Credence as well as he can as presses kisses along the curve of Credence’s ass. 

Credence’s moan is choked and thready when the tip of Percival’s tongue tries to slip inside him. Percival rubs his thumb just under the head of Credence’s cock, coaxing him to moan and relax, allowing him entrance.

His tongue slips in easily after that, and Credence’s hips begin to tremble as he works it in and out. His hand strays from Credence’s cock to stroke his thigh, but Credence’s only protest is to whine softly, pushing himself back onto Percival’s tongue.

There’s far more protesting when Percival has to sit up to grab their lube. Credence damn near squawks, his hand flying back to grab onto Percival’s arm.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Percival coos. Credence pouts, and Percival obliges him by taking hold of his hand while he fishes in the nightstand’s drawer for the elusive bottle. It’s a difficult task when Credence is gazing up at him, eyes bleary with pleasure-filled tears, mouth open and panting. Percival aches just looking at his boy, at how his free hand has snuck between his legs to rub his cock, and at how his eyes never leave Percival’s as he moans again. 

 _Fuck_ he’d love to have his cock between those beautiful lips, he thinks, squeezing Credence’s hand. Credence is so, so pretty with a cock in his mouth, his perfect cheekbones even more prominent when he hollows his cheeks, his mouth red and dripping wet…

Finally he locates the bottle, dropping it on the bed in favor of swooping down to bite Credence’s full lower lip, suck it between his own. Credence moans, his hand sliding up Percival’s chest and dragging him closer. 

“Percy…” he moans. Percival smiles at the nickname, but it’s not the one he wants to hear right now.

“You know how to ask for what you want, don’t you, my darling?” he purrs. He pushes Credence’s hand away from his cock, and though Credence pouts he doesn’t argue, just watching as Percival leans back to pour the lube onto his fingers. The sweet scent of it has a nearly pavlovian effect on them both, and they share a moan as Percival’s hand moves down to Credence’s entrance.

“Come on, my love,” he murmurs. Two fingers press effortlessly into his lover’s body and Credence’s eyes flutter shut, his nails dragging down Percival’s chest now. “Say the magic words.”

Credence giggles, the sound a flourish of light as his eyes peek open. His gaze is coy now, and he even takes a moment to drag the tip of his tongue along his upper lip before murmuring, “Please keep going, daddy.”

Percival groans, stealing a rough kiss from those plush lips. Credence squeals with delight when Percival pushes him roughly onto his front again, but the sound quickly dissolves into pitchy moans when Percival’s tongue joins his fingers.

He’s teasing at first, flicking the tip of his tongue around the rim of Credence’s stretched hole while the boy quivers beneath him. The lube is sweet on his tongue, as sweet as the candies and pastries that Credence can’t get enough of. Percival hums amusedly at that thought.

“Daddy!” Credence pleads, his back arching and his hips pushing up, bringing Percival right back to the present. Percival smirks and presses his fingers in deeper. When Credence cries out, he knows he’s found his mark.

“Does that feel good, sweet boy?” he croons. Credence nods, his eyes squeezed shut now while his hands fight for purchase in the sheets and pillows.

“Daddy, please…!” he cries. Percival can’t say no to that. He lowers his head again, this time to press his tongue in alongside his fingers. Credence gasps, and Percival has to hold in a chuckle when he hears the boy’s hand slam against the headboard, followed by the sound of nails scratching against wood.

He pumps his fingers faster now, his tongue sliding in whenever he pulls them back, then out when he presses them forward again. Credence sounds like his sobbing, half-formed sentences pouring out of his mouth, nearly lost in his moaning.

“Daddy…” he keens. “ _Oh_ daddy don’t stop please don’t stop…!”

Percival feels Credence body start to tighten and knows he’s close. He hums as he slides his tongue into Credence again, curling his fingers to rub against the boy’s prostate. 

“Daddy!” Credence squeals, his voice breaking and his back arching impossibly.  “Daddy oh daddy, daddy…!”

He cries out sharply, his body shaking and jolting as he comes. Percival holds him in place with a firm grip, his fingers and tongue still working as Credence’s hips jerk forward again and again. When he finally goes still, a thready whine tells Percival he’s had enough. 

Percival pulls away slowly, relishing the rich tremor that rolls through Credence’s body as he does. Just as he had in the beginning, he works his way along the line of Credence’s body with gentle kisses, until he reaches the nape of Credence’s neck, where he nuzzles black curls.

“I told you that you’d like it,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around Credence so he can pull the boy with him when he rolls onto his side. Credence moans softly, letting his head roll back.

“I never doubted it,” he replies. He reaches one of his delicate hands up, and Percival places a soft kiss against his palm before cupping it against his own cheek. Credence smiles, glowing and ethereal, and Percival can’t resist brushing a second kiss against his lips.

“What about you?” Credence asks softly, his gaze flickering down to Percival’s cock, then back up to his face. Percival smiles, trailing his fingertips up Credence’s body, just to watch him shiver.

“I’ll at least let you catch your breath first,” he answers. Credence smiles back at him, biting down on his lip as he toys with a stray lock of Percival’s hair. “Trust me, you’re going to need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at moonsofavalon.tumblr.com
> 
> And leave a review if you enjoyed~


End file.
